


Mermaid Quay

by LadyofMisrule



Category: 221B - Vincent Starrett, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: A riff on the poem"221B" by Vincent Starrett.





	Mermaid Quay

Go read the fix-its on the AO3,  
The sweet AUs. Pretend it isn't true.  
It _isn't_ true. Skip back a DVD:  
He sparks to life, as TV fictions do.  
Forever present-tense, he bullshits Jack:  
A daydream's daydream, living to be old.  
A swirling fog, blue light-- _Don't_ \--fade to black.  
A nightmare's nightmare, feeling him go cold.

He never lived, but perished all the same.  
A wall of tributes tells of how we grieve.  
Beside the shrine, a plaque salutes his name.  
The heart has no idea what to believe.  
Our hopeful doubt imagines him alive;  
He'll also be forever twenty-five.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are other people's photos of [the wall](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ianto_Jones_memorial_at_Mermaid_Quay.jpg) and [the plaque](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ianto_Jones_Plque_-_Cardiff_Bay.JPG) mentioned in the poem.


End file.
